naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidara
'''Deidara '''was an S-rank rouge ninja from the Hidden Stone Village. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced to joined the Akatsuki and was partnered with Sasori. Background Physical Appearance Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter, but as shown in his fight with Sasuke, it was not permanently attached to his face. He also had mouths in each of the palms of his hands which were used for molding his clay and under his cloak he wore a utility belt with two bags where he carried all of his clay. Deidara had one of his arms crushed by Gaara's sand, and the elbow of his other arm was blown into another dimension by Kakashi's Kamui. Deidara had his arms restored by having Kakuzu sew what was left of his arms with what appears to be a transplanted arm. His transplant was dark brown and had several wrinkles on it. Under his standard Akatsuki black cloak with red cloud patterns, he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armor underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. On the left side his chest he had a large, stitched-up mouth for setting off his self-destruct technique. On his right index finger was his Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" and was teal in color. He wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Personality During his partnership with Sasori, Deidara usually showed a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle or when being blamed by his partner. However, his personality seemed to change to some extent after being partnered with Tobi, as he would easily get mad at his partner’s childish and sometimes disrespectful behavior. He also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his sentences with nasal-like grunts, roughly translated as "yeah" or "hm". Deidara also seemed to respect the ideals of others as he allowed Gaara to move the sand he used to protect his village into the desert before kidnapping him, even going so far as to admiringly call him noble. History Powers and Abilities Nature Transformation *Explosive Style Kekkei Genkai Physical Prowess *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance Intelligence *Keen Intellect Eye Enhancement * Chakra Prowess *Great Chakra Power Equipment *Eye Scope Relationships Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rouge Ninja Category:Former Hidden Stone Ninja Category:Akatsuki Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Major Characters Category:Explosion Style Users